Of Fate and Destiny
by holly7tree
Summary: Perm Hiatus...He is destined to rule the vampire world. He must leave the one he loves to fullfill this prophecy. She is destined to join with him and rule together. Will they find each other? And if they do, will Fate get in the way? Cannon Pairings
1. Prologue

_A/N: ok I have a new story YAY!!! It's been written down for months but I just haven't been typing lately. For those of you who don't know I usually hand write them. Why? Because what else is there to do in school? I mean come on I don't acually listen to the teachers lectures. How boring is that? Sorry- ranting. Habit. Shutting Up... XF_

_MY BETA *Edward'sDarkAngel* IS THE AWESOMEST ONE EVER!!! (in my opinion)_

_DISCALIMER: IDON'TOWNANYOFTHETWILIGHTCHARACTERSANDDEFINETLYNONEOFTHEPLOTTHATI'MBORROWINGWITHOUTPERMISSION  
__TOUSEFORTHISSTORYBUTDON'TWORRYIWILLGIVEITBACKTOSTEPHENIEMEYERTHEGREAT!!! see, I said it!!!! :F_

* * *

Prologue

I lie down in the bed, feeling the rise and fall of my angel's breath. Today, she would turn eighteen. A year older than me, and I know she's horrified about it. She hates me for it, but I can't …do _it._ She's supposed to stay human and live a long normal life and go to heaven when her journey here on Earth is done. Even though she isn't normal, I will not take away her soul and make her one of the damned, like me. What is the world coming to when and angel becomes damned? When that happens, the world will turn upside course, it probably already has consider and angel fell in love with a damned soul.

I heard the soft, almost unnoticeable footfalls of a vampire. It was Alice - of course. _Edward I know your listening. I need you to see this. It is important. _What could be so important that she had to tell me right now? Couldn't she tell me at school? Either way, I rose from the bed where I laid next to Bella to leap out f the open window, being careful not to make a sound. I glance around until I saw Alice, who was standing in the shadow of the forest across the street.

"Show me." I whispered, knowing she could hear me. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she replayed it in her mind.

* * *

_Aro, Marcus and Caius were standing over a shallow basin. The basin was dark green in color. The liquid in it was clear, but the bottom was not seen through the thick swirling misty clouds. The stand was black, metal ivy leaves twisting around it. Aro said something and the liquid swirled faster, a piece of parchment drifted to the surface. The parchment was not soaked but crisp and dry. Aro snatched it from the bowl, in his eagerness tearing it slightly. On it was the name… _Edward Cullen.

* * *

"Alice!" I hissed angrily. "What was that?" I ran over to her.

She shook her head. "I don't know but see this."

* * *

_Aro , Marcus and Caius stood in front of a sign. The sign said _Forks Welcomes You. _Aro nodded to the others and they continued running northward. The sun was just setting over the ocean at first beach. Then everything went dark._

* * *

"When are they coming?" I asked, not even trying to hide my panic..

"Tonight after Bella's party. I'm throwing one for her even though she'll hate me." She grimaced, her tiny pixie features scrunching up delicately.

"She'll never hate you." I consoled her, patting her spiky hair affectionately. "She'll only hate that you're throwing a party for her."

"Of course. Come on it's almost dawn. She'll be safe. I _know_." She said, tapping her head. I rolled my eyes at her only half-sarcastic expression and words.

I ran back over to Bella's dark house, climbing back into the open window to kiss my angel goodbye on the cheek, even if she was still asleep. I turned back to her before I climbed out the window once more, watching loose strands of hair swirl around her face with each intake of breath. After a few moments, I climbed out of the window, shutting it behind me softly. Alice and I ran home, changed, and got into our cars to go to school. I would have to keep a close eye on Bella while the Volturi were here, not that I didn't do that anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** **Like it? Hate it? Sounds boring? absolutely totally endlessly forever LOVE it? Ok ok if you don't love it I promise I won't get mad and promise to kill you like I do to everyone else!!:) ok you know what to do and I won't beg for it. **

**Just, Review.....**

**-Shadow**


	2. Deal With It

_A/N: So to make this less confusing, I will explain. These first few chapters are in Edwards POV. Think of them as inbetween chapters. The prologue is the chapter before Chapter 1 in New Moon. This one is when Bella is sleeping after her disater birthday party. Got it? _

_Thanks to Edward'sDarkAngel my beta!!_

_Discalimer: he he I HAVE IT!!...and now I lost it. C:_

_now read on..._

* * *

~_flashback~_

_"When are they coming?" I asked, not even trying to hide my panic.._

_"Tonight after Bella's party. I'm throwing one for her even though she'll hate me." She grimaced, her tiny pixie features scrunching up delicately._

_"She'll never hate you." I consoled her, patting her spiky hair affectionately. "She'll only hate that you're throwing a party for her."_

_"Of course. Come on it's almost dawn. She'll be safe. I know." She said, tapping her head. I rolled my eyes at her only half-sarcastic expression and words._

_I ran back over to Bella's dark house, climbing back into the open window to kiss my angel goodbye on the cheek, even if she was still asleep. I turned back to her before I climbed out the window once more, watching loose strands of hair swirl around her face with each intake of breath. After a few moments, I climbed out of the window, shutting it behind me softly. Alice and I ran home, changed, and got into our cars to go to school. I would have to keep a close eye on Bella while the Volturi were here, not that I didn't do that anyway._

_~end flashback~_

EPOV

Chapter 1

I paced back and forth. I had to do it. I had to leave her, I knew, for her protection. I couldn't have the Volturi around her. If they knew…

Bella moaned and turned over. "No." escaped her lips. It was as if she knew what I was thinking, what I was planning. "No no don't go." Her whisper grew louder with urgency. "Don't leave. Don't leave, stay." Her voice trailed off into silence. The sound of her protests still echoed in my mind; I could hear the pain and sadness in her murmurs.

"But you could get hurt and die and I wouldn't live with myself if I or my family did hurt you. After what happened with Jasper, to keep you safe, I might have to leave." I whispered back. Pain was evident in my voice. I could feel pressure building up in my chest; the pain waiting to break free as soon as I left my angel.

_Edward, they're almost here, we need to go. _Alice stood across the road. Out the window and across the road, I went. I forced myself not to look back at Bella. If I did, then there would be no way that I could leave. But I had to. I had to keep my angel safe.

I took off full speed with Alice, both of our minds empty of all thoughts. There was pain in both of our hearts, though. We were leaving part of our family behind; we were leaving Bella. Within minutes of running, we were at the house, and I could hear the Volturi's minds.

_They had better be here. _–Aro

_I think I can smell them. _–­Marcus

_Why do we need to go get him. Why can't he come to us?_-Caius

"They're here, with some of their guard." I told Alice, my voice a whisper so that it wouldn't break.

My heart was on fire; I was leaving Bella... _You're leaving her_. _You're leaving her... You're leaving her..._ It became my mantra as I walked inside with Alice, and it numbed me. I forced the pain to the back of my mind so that I could function and help with the situation. Alice and I went sat down on the pristine white couch, twiddling our thumbs. The mess from the party had been cleaned up and the white carpet bleached. Everyone else was there, waiting.

A knock came at the door. Alice rose quietly and walked slowly over to open the door. Aro came in first followed by Marcus, Caius and then their Guard: Felix, Jane Alec and Renata.

"Welcome Aro my old friend what brings you to our humble home?" Carlisle greeted the Volturi from his spot on the wall, his voice stiff with tension.

"Well Carlisle I have come to settle some matters. But first do you know the story of the Volturi?" Aro's voice was thin and papery, just a soft sighing sound. We all shook our heads.

_Why does it matter?! Just tell us why you're here! _Emmett's thoughts were frantic and annoyed.

"Well then may we make ourselves comfortable? It is a long story." Without waiting for an answer, they began walking to the two couches, obviously expecting us to say yes.

And, of course, we complied. What else could we do? They were the Volturi. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie all moved to the floor. Aro, Marcus, and Caius took the two couches and their guard took their places behind them.

"We are the second generation of the Volturi." Aro spoke. Now this peaked everyone's interest. We'd always thought that there had only been _this _Volturi. "The first generation had five members. Cartian was the leader. Then there was Savia, Kytra, and Luke, and last of all, Storbian. Cartian's power was creation. He could create anything. Savia could prophesye and they would come true. Kytra could control fate , Luke time and Storbian elements.

"One day Cartian called a counsel. "How long should we stay as the Volturi?" He asked. Luke suggested that they should rule for 3000 years. They had already ruled for 1,000, so they would have 2,000 years left. Everyone agreed. Not very long after that, they created and item that would be able to decide who would rule the Volturi and basically had a mind of its own. Cartian used his power to create the item. While building it in his mind, Savia, Kytra, and Storbian threw most of their powers at him. Luke gave 3,000 years to Cartian.

"Cartian then was able to complete the Item. It was a bowl filled with clear liquid, on a stand. He was the fist to ask. He said as he stood over it 'Does it work?'. A piece of parchment floated to the surface. He grabbed. It said 'Yes, Cartian, I do work. I will work for the rest of time unless I'm destroyed. I now rule you and when the time comes I shall pick new members. You may ask me anything and I shall answer. My name is Vortar.'

Over time, despite many studies and experiments, they still could not identify the liquid, so they simply called it the Elixiar. When something touches it it melts. They put the Vortar in a room and left it. Every few years a member would want to know something and would ask a question. Only a member of the Volturi can pull the answer out with out burning their fingers.

When ten years were left of their reign, Cartian asked who would be the next Volturi. The answer was Aro, Marcus, and Caius - Us. They came and found us, training us in the Volturi ways. When we took the throne, so to speak, they just disappeared. Disappeared from the face of the earth. We haven't seen them since they left us."

Aro finally came to the conclusion of his story. "We now have ten years left. As is tradition, we asked the Vortar who will take our place as rulers. The Vortar has surprised everyone with its choice. Including us." He turned to Carlisle. "It's your son."

During his story, I had been thinking. Alice and I knew I was the heir. _She _had seen it. But one question still haunted me. _Why am I destined to rule the Vampire World?_ My thoughts raced frantically. _Is it because the Volturi is so corrupted and they need me to fix it, to make the Volturi less feared but more respected? _The ideas and thoughts were flying through my mind at a mile a minute. _Plus, if I go with the Volturi, Bella will be safe from me and my family, __and all of the danger that we bring with us__. _My heart ripped again as I thought of leaving my Bella, but I forced myself to think it through. _Maybe they could go to Denali and stay away from Bella. __Yes,__ I have made my decion. I will go with the Volturi. _My pain became more prominent at the finality of my choice, but I knew what I had to do.

"Which one?" He asked, confused. "I have-"

"I accept." I said curtly to the Volturi, and their papery faces lit up in response. My family began to protest, Carlisle and Esme verbally. Alice was the only one who had stayed quiet. She had known my decision as soon as I had made it.

"_Edward, I'm sorry! What can I do to make this up so you won't leave?" _Jasper thought. _If anyone should leave it should be I so I won't put Bella in danger anymore."_

"_Good. If he's gone then I won't have to deal with Bella anymore. Ungrateful little human. I'll miss Edward but-" _I cut off Rosalie's train off thoughts.

"Edward, please you don't have to do this." Esme tried to reason with me.

"Son, think this through-"

"Carlisle, Esme, enough." I interrupted my 'parents' protests. Everyone but Alice turned to look at me. "Alice saw it." I explained quickly, but my voice was sad.

"The bridge is crossed and burned. Esme, since I'm going, will you go to Denali?"

"Sure, Edward. Anything for you." Esme said, her motherly voice kind.

_Edward, What about Bella? _Alice looked at me, asking with her mind.

"Look for it." I replied shortly, I didn't want to think about it. I turned back to Aro. "I'll see you in five days. First, I have a few things I have to do."

"Til then." He swept out the door, the others following him silently. In a moment they were gone, and I was alone with my family.

I collapsed on the couch, and I knew that my face was blank despite the growing turmoil inside. Alice came over and put tiny her arm around me.

" It'll be alright, it's for the best. If you refused the Volturi would kill you. What would Bella do if you died?" Her wind chime voice told me softly.

"Kill herself." I growled. I didn't even want to imagine a world without Bella, a world without an angel.

"Exactly. It's either your both dead or you leave her, and you chose the latter. You had no choice so you took the best option." She still tried to reason with me, but my emotions had a mind of their own.

"I don't like it." My tone was still bitter and angry, but now it was laced with despair.

"You don't have to like it. You just have to deal with it." Alice's blunt comment pulled me up short, and left me dumbfounded. She got up and walked away, leaving me to my misery.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys. This is my scheldule. I'm going to post around friday every week. It might be on wednesday thursday, friday saturday or even sunday depending on ifs, ands, buts, whens, wheres, ect...**

**So Please review!!**

**Over and Out**

**-Shadow**


	3. Wait For Fate

_A/N: here we are chapter 2. I really don't have anything to say so I will ramble on on how much I love...._

_someone asked how can bella rule with Edward.  
Relax guys it all explains in this chapter. oh yeah, um this takes place just after Edward leaves Bella. i'm sure you'll catch on..._

_Disclaimer: I wish...._

_wonderful thanks to my beta-Edward'sDarkAngel. you should really read her stories. they're really good.  
now enough of my chatter..._

* * *

_"You don't have to like it. You just have to deal with it." Alice's blunt comment pulled me up short, and left me dumbfounded. She got up and walked away, leaving me to my misery._

Chapter 2

Rain poured off of the roof as I climbed in through _her_ window. It opened as easily as before, yet this time was different. Instead of me seeing _her_, I was to remove every reminder-every memory of _ME._ Walking over to the CD player I pulled out the compositions I had made for her and placed them on the desk. I then found the pictures from the scrapbook and the plane tickets. I had every reminder of me-_ but where to put them?_

I felt that I should leave some _part _of me with her without her knowing. Where could I put them where she would never find them? I found a weak spot in the floor boards. Underneath was a small space just big enough for memories in my hands.

As I was placing the floorboards back in place I inhaled her sweet scent for the last time. I had promised her that she would never see me again. I wish I had never made that promise. But it would be breaking it to go and tell her that. I wished I never had to lie to her. But she wouldn't let me go without a fight. She loved me too much.

When I said those hateful vile untrue words my stone heart shattered. She actually believed every single lie coming from my damned mouth. I had told her a million times that I loved her, even tasting her sweet blood to save her from the same damned fate as I have. And yet that one _little _lie she believed with all her heart.

I left as quickly as I could, heading for Seattle. I had a plane to catch. The rain continued to pour and I felt responsible for leaving her in the forest. She could catch hypothermia and it would be all my fault. She had to move on; she couldn't be with me anymore seeing as I was future _Volturi_.

"A plane to Paris, France, Please." I asked the lady at the airport counter. She handed me the ticket, pointing the way to the terminal. I sat waiting; we would board in ten minutes.

_"You... don't... want me?"_  
_"No."_

I couldn't get her face as she said those words out of my head. She looked so broken, so torn. I wanted to pick her up and put her together again. At the same time put myself together.  
"We are now boarding flight 2784 to Paris France. Flight 2784 to Paris France. we are making one stop in New York to change flights." I stood up and boarded the plane. All while the other passengers were filing in, I resisted the urge to run out and go home.

I had to choose between the rock and that hard place. I took the rock. I stayed on the plane, knowing if I got off I chose death for us all. The plane finally took flight. No one took the risk of sitting next to me; their natural instincts told them to keep away. I became still like a statue, only moving so not to raise suspicion. time passed quickly, the plane landing in the JFK International Airport.

After flying over the Atlantic Ocean, we landed in Paris. I left the airport, deciding to steal a car and drive to Volterra. I ran to the parking lot, looking for a fast car. _There. _A blue Mercedes a fast one. the human had forgotten to lock the doors. It was amazing it hadn't been stolen before this. It was a matter of popping the hood and hot wiring the car. I cruised out of Paris going 130 mph.

I arrived in Voltera a day later; just making the time limit I had set for myself. I ditched the car in some parking lot, running to the castle. Felix greeted me at the door.  
"Aro is expecting you in his office. I'm to escort you there." He turned and strolled down the hall, I following right behind him. Down the hall up some stairs, a turn left, a right down the second hallway third door on the left and we were there.

Aro was sitting behind his desk sorting papers. I stood there for 5, 10 minutes till he finally looked up. "Ah Edward, you have arrived. FELIX!!" Felix entered the room. "Yes Master?"  
"Escort Edward here to his room. Edward, wash up and ring the bell by your door. Someone will arrive to bring you back here. Soon, you'll learn your way around. Dismissed."

Felix strode out of the room. I hurried behind him. he went down several corridors until he stopped in front of a door.  
"This is your room for your stay. Use anything in here and wash up." He left.I opened the door to a whit walled room. Shelves decorated the left wall. To my right were the doorways to my bathroom and walk-in closet. The back wall on the right side had glass doors leading to a balcony. Next to that was a king size bed.

I took a shower, changing into a blue polo with jeans. A golden tassel rope hung by the door. Pulling gently I heard a small _ding_ somewhere in the castle. The door opened a few seconds later and Demetri walked in.  
"Here, put this on." He said handing me a dark gray cloak. "it's standard dress coded, required anywhere but your room." I fasten it around my neck. We walked quickly back to Aro's office.  
"I'll leave you here." he said nodding to Aro and me.

Marcus and Caius entered soon after. "Is it time brother?" Caius asked Aro. "It is. Follow us Edward."

Aro swept out the door with Marcus and Caius directly behind him. I followed Marcus out the door. Aro led us to a secluded section of the castle. We passed a dark burgundy door. "What is in there?" I asked my curiosity aroused.  
Aro replied generously. "An... apartment of sorts. We never use that for anything. Just ignore it."

He led me down the hall to a dark gold door. "In here is the _Vortar_." He swung the door open. We entered a long narrow hallway. The dark green walls made the rest of the castle seem light and happy. At the end was a black door with gold swirls. Aro pushed opened the door, beckoning to me.

I entered a large room with a high, arched ceiling, the same color of the hall. The floor was black tiled, reflecting a strange glowing light coming from a bowl on a stand near the back wall. Nothing else was in the room. I approached it, the light making my pale skin glow.

"Come Edward. Ask it a question and see if you really are the next Volturi." Aro stood next to me, Caius and Marcus stood flanking me. I stared into the elixir swirling like someone was constantly stirring it.

"Vortar..." Oh I felt so _stupid! "... _Vortar am I... the next Volturi?"

The water stirred faster, then stopped, settling into a still calm surface. A piece of parchment floated to the surface. I reached in, my fingers brushing the top of the elixir causing a tiny ripple. It was cool and slimy, like gel. Aro had said that only the Volturi could touch the liquid. Well that obviously answered my question. I opened the reply.

_Yes, Edward, you are the next Volturi. There is one other. And I understand why you would feel ridiculous talking to a bowl._

I laughed. It seems this Vortar has a sense of humor. "And who is to rule with me?"

_The name of this vampire is anonymous for some things have not been put in motion, and, if you are patient, the answer will come in time._

It went from humorous to cryptic. It needs to get some pills for mood swings. "What the hell does that mean?"

_I would appreciate it if you would not swear when asking me a question. In response to that question it means quite simply to Wait for Fate._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: see? i told you it would be explained. If any of you have seen knight rider, the Vortar reminds me of Kitt. Also the bowl is an inspiration from HP.**

**(Also, if Alyssa Chase is reading this, I wish to email you so get my email from my profile page.)  
****he he he I love the Vortar-don't you???  
**  
**Wait for Fate...**

**-Shadow**


	4. Welcome to Volterra

_A/N:Yay!! I updated!!! yes I know I'm a bad child. DON"T KILL ME!! you kill me you won't get another chapter. *Dodges knives, rocks, forks, sticks... and was that a fry?* I'm sorry for the long wait I truley am. Did you know that summer is usually the busiest time for me?? I acually have more time during the school year. I have to ride my horse everyday and we go on vacation and there was this thing with my Beta and yada yada yada. :) _

_Speaking of my Beta she decided to quit Fanfiction (which was the whole thing with my beta) but she still will Beta for me. YAY!! besides all my problems (not to mention the bout of thought about suicide- don't make me explain) finally my writer's drag has gone away. No it's not writers block. writer's block is whole entirely different thing. WB is when you don't know what really comes next. Writer's Drag is when you don't feel like typing. _

_I started typing this chapter at the beginning of June- I got a page and a half done. Then I just quit not really getting into it. Then one day these past two weeks I just sat down, opened up word and typed. Three and a half pages I typed in an hour and a half. Thats pretty impressive since I use the thesasaurus a ton. What? do want a sentencs that goes like Aro approached beth. Edward aproached beth, and Santiago approached Beth. Catch my drift? The Thesasaurus is my best friend. I love using it. I even have one in my room. Yes I know that weird and totally crazy. I never said I was sane did I? But If you think thats crazy try writing down author notes in your head while taking a shower. That's just plain insane. And yes, I do that. Yes I did plan writing every single word of this in the shower including the one I am typing right now. yes. I'm weird. Tell me about it._

_Oh and one more thing. After you Read and review my story, go check out **Secret Hate of Indecision's** stories. They are a ton better and she updates like twice a week. She doesn't have a lot of reviews though cause people don't know about her. Just go to my favorite authors and she'll be there. The one she's working on now is call **Tuned and Confidential**. Check it out!!!_

_thanks so much!!! sorry about the really really long poor excuse authors note. and BTW the beginning is really confusing but all will be explained in time. Now on to the story....._

_-Shadow_

_(PS DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! my Beta is offering to write a flame to y'all for not reviewing. I'm holding her back as best I can, but not for long!!!!)_

_Disclaimer: Me: Hey Emmett!!  
Em: hey what?  
Me: I own you!!!  
Em: No you don't!!  
Me: uumm.. yes i do  
Rosalie: No, shadow you don't.  
me: *sticks out tongue* FINE!! but neither do you rosalie... Meyer does.  
Rosalie stalkes_ _off_

Previously on Of Fate and Destiny....

~"Vortar..." _Oh I felt so stupid_! "... Vortar am I... the next Volturi?"

The water stirred faster, then stopped, settling into a still calm surface. A piece of parchment floated to the surface. I reached in, my fingers brushing the top of the elixir causing a tiny ripple. It was cool and slimy, like gel. Aro had said that only the Volturi could touch the liquid. Well that obviously answered my question. I opened the reply.

_Yes, Edward, you are the next Volturi. There is one other. And I understand why you would feel ridiculous talking to a bowl._

I laughed. It seems this Vortar has a sense of humor. "And who is to rule with me?"

_The name of this vampire is anonymous for some things have not been put in motion, and, if you are patient, the answer will come in time._

It went from humorous to cryptic. It needs to get some pills for mood swings. "What the hell does that mean?"

_I would appreciate it if you would not swear when asking me a question. In response to that question it means quite simply to Wait for Fate.~_

**

* * *

******

BPOV

_Twelve months later_

Chapter 3: Welcome to Volterra

Pain. That's all I felt. There was a raging fire within me, coursing through my veins and burning every inch of my body that lay in its fiery path. My heart beat faster and faster, trying to win a losing race. The fire overtook, burning hotter than ever before and a scream ripped from my throat, and my heart beat its final pulse. I slowly opened my eyes.

Everything was crystal clear, even the farthest branches. Green surrounded me on all sides; trees, ferns, moss. I was lying on a forest floor, of that I was sure. I reached into my memory, searching for the answers I was positive I would find there. I drew up a blank; there wasn't even a whisper of remembrance gracing my mind. I could remember quite literally nothing - no names, no faces, no places, not... anything.

Standing up, I looked for any sign of- I actually didn't know what I was looking for. _Something_ to spark my memory, I guessed. Nothing did. Except... what is that on my finger? Between a ring on my finger and my flesh was wedged a ripped piece of paper. I carefully - but quickly - togged it out from under the metal band, opening it hastily, wanting to know if I would be able to remember _anything_ or if it could give me clues as to what the hell was happening.

_B.S._  
_Good luck with your new life_  
_your creator_  
_K.D._

_Creator? How in the world did she _create _me?_ I looked down at myself, seeing if anything was out of the ordinary, like fins or a tail. Nope. No fins or a tail, but my hands were very pale, almost a translucent white. Everything else seemed normal.

_Wait a sec, _I thought. _What is my _name? _I don't know who I am, who my family is, how old I am, I don't know ANYTHING. _I looked at the note again. _B.S. What20does B.S. stand for? Bull Shit? No, that couldn't be it. I have to have a name... Until I find out I'll just call myself Beth Swift. Beth, that's a good name._

Now that I had an identity - a made up one, but an identity all the same - it was time to find out how 'K.D.' created me. I looked around for a still body of water, or something reflective. A small pond caught the edge of my peripheral vision. I walked over, much faster than I was used to. I basically shot over there once my mind told my limbs to move.

Looking into the pond I stared at a girl staring right back at me with shock. The girl had blood red eyes, so bright they were almost flaming, with a thick black fringe of lashes. I felt myself cringe slightly at the frightening feature. The glowing red eyes sparked a nonexistent memory.

*_The hunter leaned over me, his hot breath on my skin. I looked into his crimson eyes and I knew I was going to die.* _

Surprised, I drew back from the pool to consider this new revelation.I could get my memory back-eventually. In time I would remember an d, despite knowing that I would have to wait, I found this comforting, knowing that I once was _somebody_. I leaned back over the pool to finish analyzing myself.

Dark circles shadowed underneath the girl's eyes like she had suffered sleepless nights. Full, cherry red lips and pale white skin completed the picture framed with rich, luscious brown locks. She was beautiful, deadly beautiful.

_*"Say it. Out Loud. Say it."_

_"Vampire."*_

The knowledge popped up from unknown places in the mystery called my mind. With a jolt, I realized something - that vampire was me.

I crouched in the bushes, watching my prey. It was a young buck, scarcely a year old. I sprung from the underbrush, snapping my meal's neck. My glistening white teeth sunk in, draining it dry. I stood up, wiping the blood from my lips and catching another mouthwatering scent. All thoughts left my head, and I flew towards it, following it to a trail. This one smelt purer than the deer, stronger, divine._ Human._

A _crack_ behind me made me whirl, taking my mind off of the aroma. Common sense and my own thoughts came rushing back to me. I was going to kill a human. A human who had a family, a job, a life. Something I could never have again, things that I once had. And if I took it, I would be no better than a murder that had spent his life in prison, for I was human once. Living, breathing, not this half life. I turned away in disgust.

What was I suppose to do? Wasn't this life suppose to be more than just this? More than hunting, and killing, and blood, and self-hate? There must be more of my kind. I will find them. Even if it takes me forever - I have forever.

I ran east, through forests, over mountains, across deserts for many days, not stopping to feed or to look at the no doubt beautiful scenery. I finally came to a beach, with the ocean stretching out across in front of me. I dove in, planning on swimming with the fish, but they all fled as though a shark had changed them. I supposed one had, in a way. I crossed the ocean, emerging dripping wet on a coast. Passersby looked at me strangely, but I wasn't insulted or surprised. I _was _covered in seaweed and just emerged from the ocean. Thankfully, it was by chance a cloud cover overcast.

_*The sun, shining bright. A meadow filled with wild flowers. A boy glittering like diamonds. His face... His face is missing... I can't see him...* _

I'm shocked out of this memory by a man calling for his dog. I glance around, shaking free from the last wisps of my memory, and walking away, trying to be discreet.

I made my way to the mountains following this gut pull. In this strange place I was lost, confused. Only this _feeling_ kept me on track. Eventually, many days after I had awoken, avoiding all humans and their tempting blood. I came to a sand colored walled-in city. Thousands of cars were piling in, weaving through a sea of red. Scarves, jackets, shirts, ties - all of them red. I kept to the shadows and the alleyways as the pulling sensation grew stronger, less like a string and more like an iron rod.

Near where the crowd was the deepest, I crouched in the sheltered shade of the walls. Watching, fantasizing about the humans' blood. How it would feel coursing down my throat, taking the constant burn with it. I had not fed for many days and my instincts made me delusional me. I imagined myself rising up and entering the sparkling sunlight, taking the human's throat in my hands and sinking my glorious white teeth in their soft flesh and -

A hand on my shoulder startled me, breaking me out of my reverie. I whirled, crouching, ready to defend myself - teeth bared - but stopped, seeing my query was far away from me slumped against the wall. Debris showered around him, the wall quaking from the force of impaction. He stood up swiftly, as swiftly as I would have, had I been in his position. He was of my kind. A vampire just like me.

"Who are you?" I asked, my throat protesting the lack of use. It sounded perfectly harmonious to my ears though, ringing like bells.

His red eyes flashed. "I think in this situation the conversation should be reversed. I should be asking the questions, not you. Any how, I'm Santiago. And you are..?" He trailed off looking at me expectantly.

"I am Beth. For now, anyways." I was just temporarily going by Beth, that is until I regain my memory, but I didn't tell him that. I still didn't know why he was here or what he wanted.

He looked at me confused, opening up his mouth to ask me what I meant by that no doubt, but he closed his mouth and just shook his head. "No matter. Come _Beth_, for my master would be very interested in you."

"Interested in me? Why? I'm nothing important."

"Beth, Beth." He shook his head. "You are one of our kind are you not? Yes?" I nodded my head slowly, still confused. "Good. Well, we can't have any stray vampires roaming around now can we?" We were walking by this point; I was following him to this unknown destination. "Well, it is our j ob to collect newborns and help them with living as one."

"Newborns? How long do vampires usually live?"

He looked at me. "A long time. My masters are almost 3,000 years old. Very few ways to kill a vampire you see." And he said no more on the subject. I did not ask any more questions, honoring his silence.

"Down here." He had stopped, lifting a grate form the rocky cobbled road. I hesitated before jumping down, landing squarely. He landed next to me, after replacing the grate. He took the lead once more, winding through the black endless tunnel.

An iron gate stood at the end, it's small door standing wide open. Inside was a brighter stone room with a thick, heavy door at the opposite end. This door led to a long hallway with off white walls. We walking fast, almost running, allowing me almost no time to take in my surroundings despite my vision. An elevator at the end was open, inviting us in. Santiago pushed a button, the elevator doors sliding closed. I looked at him, finally taking in his appearance.

He was wearing a long gray cloak, the hood down. His black hair had tints of red in it. It looked almost soft, the red reminding me of something else. Another memory... Tugging at the edges of my consciousness, but not quite there. I waited patiently, the resemblance slowly reminiscing before fading out of my reach. I could not recall what it reminded me of. Disappointment washed over me and I unhappily turned my gaze to the posh office we were steeping off to.

A human woman stood at the wood counter, eyeing me skeptically. "Another one is it?" She asked, her voice hoarse and rough compared to Santiago's and my own.

Santiago just nodded, taking my arm and leading me past before I could decide to pounce. He opened the double doors, holding long enough for me to grasp a hold on it. This hallway had old doors at the end which we went through. After going down several corridors we finally reached our destination.

It was a wide room with crimson walls. No windows shed there light, the room only lit by candelabras. This room had three thrones, the middle one higher up on the pedestal than the other two. Pillars adorned the edge of the room. It had an ominous air to it, but I found it beautiful and fascinating.

Santiago approached a group of cloaks, bowing his head. He and another vampire exchanged words, too low for me to hear. He came back to me, the other one following. The crowd shushed as they approached. The other vampire had long black hair, and a pale papery face. He looked old.

"Master, this is Beth."

The old vampire's eyes light up in joy, as he gazed at me.

"How wonderful! My dear Santiago has told me about you. You are a shield?" I'm a _what?_ He must have seen the confusion on my face because he explained.

"Oh excuse me for not introducing myself properly. I am Aro, and this is my brothers Marcus and Caius," he motioned to two other figures. We are the Volturi."

_*The Volturi are a family. A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family.*_

"A very powerful vampire family, am I right?" I responded quickly, interrupting him. I looked down, embarrassed.

"Yes, I suppose that is one way you could put it. What else do you know about us?" His sighing voice questioned me. I shook my head. "Nothing? That's a pity. Didn't your creator tell you?"

I looked up from the floor, staring into his filmy red eyes. "I don't know my creator."

"Really? Let me see." He asked, surprised, then held out his hand. What was I suppose to do with it? Kiss it? One word - yuck. "I can read every single thought that has passed through your mind with a single touch." He explained. "Will you allow me?" I hesitantly reached out and pressed my hand to his. He studied our hands, shock crossing his face.

"Not only does she have a physical shielded but a mental one too." Aro murmured under his breath. "We must keep her." He met my eyes. "Alas, Your mind's wonders escape me. Let us see if you are immune to any other of our _special _talents. Jane?" He turned to a young girl, with short brown hair and the face of an angel. She looked at me, cocking her head to the side.

Nothing happened.

Her brow furrowed, her gaze becoming a glare. She growled, a loud rippling noise. Aro rested a hand on her shoulder and the noise ceased. It' became deathly quiet in the hall, everyone looking at me. I shifted on my feet, growing uncomfortable. Santiago drew near to Aro, whispering in his ear. I caught a drift of their conversation

"…see if he cannot read her…."

"… get him. He should be here for the orientation of a new…"

Santiago then left the room. Aro once again turned to me. "Well Beth. Since you know nothing about us then I will tell you, while we wait for one special member to arrive. We consider ourselves the peace keepers if you wish. We eliminate all that wish to expose us. Not us…exactly but our guard. You see, we cannot risk being destroyed, for there are others who wish to over throw us. So would you like to join the guard?" From Aro's demeanor, most would assume you could out right refuse. But I had learned caution these past few minutes, hearing the underlying threatening tone in which he spoke. If I refused, it would be death, or what ever it is that vampires do because we are already considered dead, for me.

I nodded slowly, showing no enthusiasm to my new 'master'. With that nod, they knew that I knew of what they had tried to keep hidden from me. Aro opened his mouth, to probably demand some bullshit form of respect, but then Santiago returned, a young man trailing behind him.

His hair was an unusual color of reddish brown. Bronze, I dubbed it after a moment. He had a lanky build, not as built as Santiago but you could see the muscles rippling under his shirt. He wore the mandatory cloak- I stood out in this sea of grey. The one thing that made him stand out was his eyes. Instead of the customary red I was used to seeing, they were golden, the color of liquid honey. The same feeling of resemblance I felt in the elevator came flooding back. I _knew _him from somewhere, but I didn't know where.

*_"I feel very... protective of you.*_

They came to a halt in front of us. The boy had a frustrated look on his face. Then he looked into my eyes and his own widened. He took a few steps back, horror and surprise written all over his face. I looked down in embarrassment. Was I that ugly? So plain that he was horrified to even look me in the face? I thought that I was beautiful, that all vampires were beautiful.

Aro spoke. "Edward," _so his name was Edward now was it? Why does that seem familiar? _"This is Beth." He seemed to relax a little when he said my name. Who was he expecting, Medusa? "She's the newest member of the guard. She will be your personal guard."

"_What_"?! We asked incredulously, simultaneously. We looked at Aro, and then at each other. No way was I following him around. Especially if he couldn't stand the sight of me. That would just be a blow to my pride.

"You two will have to work together, so get over your differences and move on. Edward, you are dismissed. Beth, come here." Edward turned around and stormed to the door. He did not exit though, just stood next to it. I did as Aro bid. "Chelsea will escort you to your rooms. If you need anything, come to her." A tall woman with waist length brown hair approached me.

"Come Beth." Her soft voice was motherly, caring. She walked out the door past Edward . He followed me out of the room, closing the door behind me.

Chelsea wound her way through several halls, pointing out different rooms. The one I remember the most clearly was the library. I had ducked my head in, to see all the books. The library was _huge_. The arched ceiling soared above my head, stained glass letting in the sunlight. Shelves upon shelves, rows upon rows of books, ranging from, what I could see, encyclopedias to fiction to Vampire history. Chelsea had to drag me out of there. I remembered another thing - I loved books.

My rooms were across the hall from Edward. He went in and shut the door. Walking in, the first room was the sitting room. A door to the right led to a large walk in closet, already filled with clothing that I didn't bother looking at. Another door, to the left, lead to the bathroom with a large shower and a Jacuzzi. The double doors in the back of the sitting room opened to an open spacious room. A king size bed with a draping lace canopy was in the center, raised up on a dais. The bed was strange to me because vampires didn't sleep, and I didn't have a partner to... _use_ it with. A leather futon rested against the right wall, the mahogany complimenting the dark cream walls. On the left side of the bed were glass doors, leading to a balcony. All in all, I loved it.

"Thank you Chelsea." I said sincerely. She nodded handing me my cloak. " Wear this everywhere you go except for in here." She then turned to leave. When she was halfway out the door, she looked back over her shoulder saying: "And welcome to Volterra," and the door swung shut behind her.

* * *

**A/N: OoOoOoO *_* Crap! what was I gonna say? My whole author note went out of my head!!! this is not good not good at all. OH! yeah... uummm I NEED HELP WITH IDEAS!!! GIVE ME FEED BACK!!! I want to have another chapter of fluff before I go diving in this thing. if any one helps they will receive an Edward cookie. And an update. It took me the whole summer to start typng again. Reviews really help me to keep writing. And inspire me. The more reviews I get the faster I update. So if you want me to update in a week or three months it all depends on if you review or not. It's your choice.**

**Now that you suffered through my monstrosity Don't forget to go read Secret Hate of Indecision's stories!!**

**Review!!!!! = COOKIES!!!! and maybe a sneak preview... maybe**

**-Shadow**


	5. Grief

**A/N: Hi... I've been gone a long time. Sorry guys. But ummm... Happy Thanksgiving. I finally saw _New Moon _yesterday. :D Still hate Pattinson. Totally. LOVE TAYLOR!!!! sorry. If anyone hates the first movie like I do the storie _Based on True Events_ is where the Cullens see the movie and diss it badly. It's really funny. Its under my favorites by pandorasnotebook . :)**

**_Thanks to __Darling Summer_ my beta!! **

**If anyone is feeling bored PM me. I would LOVE to talk to you. So just....PM I WILL talk back. :P And if you want to talk movie I'm willing!! :F**

**Happy Thanksgiving!!! This is my gift to you. I promise to update BEFORE Christmas. XD**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight-none of it.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

6:59…

6:59…

6:59…

6:59…

6:59…

6:59…

7:00.

I had been in my room for exactly twenty-four hours. A dreary room in Volterra that just happened to belong to me. The room of a Volturi guard whose personal mission was to guard the person across the hall, who just happens to hate my guts.

My life was just perfect.

I was reclined on my bed, my feet against the headboard, lying on my stomach facing the door. I had found a very uninteresting book on how cloth was woven. It was the only book in the room and was obviously left by its previous owner. I would have gone to get a book that I preferred, but I was scared of getting lost, and didn't want to go ask the aforementioned person- that hated my guts- to point me in the right direction. So I coped with this totally boring information which I didn't wish to have.

I was in that exact same position, just staring at the meaningless words on the page in front of me, when the slight tapping on wood reached my highly sensitive ears. The door creaked open and someone entered my sitting room. Rolling off the bed soundlessly, I crept to the door and swung it open. There, standing in the middle of my doorway, was the guy who hated my guts. Edward.

His eyes snapped towards mine, boring into them hostilely. I stepped backwards. I didn't know why he hated me with such a passion. I had done nothing to him. I had met him for one minute and he had judged me so harshly. Where is the justice in that?

"Beth." He acknowledged me formally, with a polite nod of his head. He then continued. "Aro has requested me to escort you to throne room for a series of…tests." He hesitated, looking down. He glanced back up; opening his mouth like he was going to say something else then promptly shut it and whirled on his heel out the door. Grabbing my cloak which was laid across the back of a chair, I followed him out, swinging it around my neck and clasping it.

Edward led me down several corridors, passing the library, at which point I realized that we were going back the same way that we had came. He stopped in front of the same golden brown oak doors that I had entered twenty-four hours earlier. Being a polite gentleman- if being polite equals hating someone and letting them know it, holding no pretenses- he opened the door and let me go in first.

Aro was waiting for us, Chelsea standing behind him. Our soft footsteps echoed, deafening us in the silent hall. _  
_

_'Why does Aro want us here?_' I thought._ 'Did I do something wrong?'_ As if hearing my unspoken thoughts Edward stepped up and answered.

"You're here for an assessment. They want to know what you can do." I nodded in thanks.

"Young Edward is correct. We wish to know what you're totally capable of. What your limitations are." Aro spoke, his voice papery and frail, but with a ring of authority.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

I failed. According to Aro and Santiago I succeeded. _I _personally felt like I failed. What I failed at was something different than they would guess. I failed to, at the very least, impress Edward. He still hated me, still looked at me with looks of disdain, still said the minimum amount of words necessary to me. Resentment built up towards him inside me with his increased lack of interest. He gazed at the world like there was something missing, something that had been there and was taken away.

The ripples of the water in the fountain basin where I sat held my attention. The way they made the same shape, yet different every time. Ever changing, like life. Nothing stays the same anymore. Even vampires don't like change, being unchanging in this ever changing world. Yet, when a great change comes upon us, it is irreversible, altered forever.

The fountain where I had placed myself was only a couple of yards from where Edward paced, back and forth like a pendulum. His pale hands ran through his hair, causing it to stand up every which way. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, rising to follow him when he abandoned his pacing and made his way down the cobblestone path. We walked past bushes of roses, lilacs, peonies, silver bells and lavenders, but he never paused, just a wild, blind, march down the garden. He veered suddenly through large, twisting vines. Brushing them aside, I ducked under the forage. I stopped at the archway, gazing at the marvel he disappeared into.

Two weeping willows shadowed a dry, three-tiered fountain. The top tier held a sculpture of a Lion standing protectively over a Lamb. It was perfect; except for a chunk missing out of the second tier. Russet leaves stirred in the basin in the cold autumn breeze. A white granite bench had been placed several yards away.

Edward stood at the edge of this peaceful place, angrily running his hands through his hair. A violent spasm shuddered through him, and he collapsed in the crisp leaves scattering over the rough path. Wide-eyed at this display of total personal destruction, I backpedaled to the main path. I stood there, leaning against the high hedge wondering what in the heavens could have caused this in a man I had judged to be completely unfazed by anything.

My curiosity spiked, I wafted back in to survey the damage. He was still in the same place as before, huddled in grief and agony. Hesitantly, I approached him and knelt down behind him. I raised my hand to comfort him.

"Don't." I jerked back, and replaced my hand on my thigh.

"Why?" I had to ask.

He turned to face me then, his dead, unseeing amber eyes piercing to my soul. Total misery had overcome him, aching from a piece missing in him.

"You can't comfort me. No one can." He paused, hesitating, almost as if to question himself whether he could handle the pain enough to tell me of its source.

The answer was yes.

"Last year, in the spring, a young girl by the name of Bella Swan stumbled into my life, literally." He smiled grimly. "I was captivated and ensnared by her enticing spell, irrevocably changed to love her forever. A human. There was, _is, _one problem. She is my _la tua cantante,_ my singing blood. The most delicious blood you have ever smelled, all destined for me.

"Some would call me crazy for not taking that chance and draining her. Instead, I fell in love. We have had a few complications like a sadistic vampire intent on killing her. But we lived fairly peacefully. Until, last fall, the_ Volturi_-" He spat the name like poison, "came and declared I was the next heir. They demanded that I leave. I couldn't _bring_ her with me. It was too dangerous. So I left her. But that's not the worst of it. When I left her _I lied to her_! I told her the darkest, blackest kind of blasphemy! I _can't_ stop loving her, no matter how hard I could try. I'm changed irrevocably, yet she believes the lie instantly! I told her a million times I love her and one tiny lie throws everything off! I'm a monster." He was anguished, brokenhearted. Pain filled his every limb and his words flew faster from his lips.

"Then I came here and was miserable. Nothing held my attention any more. Before her, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars--points of light and reason. ...And then she shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. Now that she's goon, now that the meteor has fallen over the horizon, everything is black. Nothing has changed but my eyes are blinded by the light. I can't see the stars anymore. And there is no more reason for anything.

I found this sanctuary last winter, just months after my arrival. The fountain reminds me of so much of what I have lost. We've compared ourselves to a lion and a lamb. I caused that," he pointed to the gaping hole in the side of the second basin. "...in a fit of anger. I hate it here, torn from my love." He sunk his head down, resting them upon his knees.

"And yesterday?" I asked. How did I tie in with all this? He looked back up, meeting my eyes with tortured torment.

"Your scent." I was confused. I smelled bad? "You smell just like her." He elaborated. "And you look just like her. But you're not her. She's still back in America, living an 'Edward free' life, a non vampiric life, a happy human life. I hated how you can smell just like her, look just like her and not know her. You had no clue how you tortured me with your very presence."

"Is it possible...for you to...not hate me?"

He laughed, harshly. "Yes, I wasn't much of a gentleman was I? You're now the only one besides Aro that knows of my pain. Thank you for letting me pour my life out to you. Now that you know...I think I'll be okay." I smiled gently.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that I know now that I didn't do anything. I'm...sorry about...about..."

"Bella. It's okay, you can say her name. There's nothing you can do."

"Yes there is. I can do this." And I wrapped my arms around him and held him while he shook with silent grief.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Want more? Tell me your opinion. I'll shut up now.**

**Review...**

**~Fate**


	6. Mission

**A/N: I am officially hiding behind a rock. I know I promised to have it by christmas but...it didn't go according to plan. You know those times where you need everything to go write but it went the opposite? Well, that's the case here. My beta has been officially banned from her computer so...updates will be sporatic. When ever I get it done and she finishes. I'll update you on her status.**

**My offical newyears resolution is update more frequently. Don't wait 3 months inbetween. I'll never get done. ok enough of my chatter lets get to the good part :) Oh don't forget my beta who is like my best online friend and who risked the wrath of parents to get it to me. xD**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own twilight. My Name is not Stephenie Meyer and I don't know when midnight sun will be published.**

**happy reading...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

We sat there on the cobblestone path for a while. I didn't count the minutes, because I didn't get uncomfortable. The ground was like us; icy and hard.

The bitter frost crept in around us, threatening to hold us captive. A waft of autumn air swirled the red-gold leaves in a whirlwind of color. It gently wafted around the ruined structured, carelessly destroyed by Edward's anger and frustration. It was exquisite despite the faulty basin. The lion was crouched over the lamb, eyes and teeth fierce, ready to defend. It looked so much like Edward in every way; I could see how he would be the lion. Never knowing Bella, and unable to define her properly, I was at a loss to how she related to that meek little lamb. Maybe it was because she was human, powerless to defend herself against the creatures of this mythical world.

I internally laughed at the irony. How many times in stories has it been told that the humans have been weaker, lesser beings? How many times have the other races judged the humans by their capability? Humans are the basis for many things- they always seem to forget that. Most races are derived from the human, having human qualities, having human speech. The races might have animals mixed in but the base is always human. Always.

Elves, dwarfs, fairies. Witches, wizards, warlocks. Werewolves. Vampires. All from the same origins. Elves- magical humans. Pointed ears, and finely made. Perfection. Dwarfs- short scruffy humans. Have a thing with rock and stone. Fairies- humans with magic in their blood. Quite similar to elves, but believed to have wings. Witches- humans that use potions as their magic. Wizards- humans with magic, known commonly as magicians, but different from elves. Warlocks- the same as Wizards. Werewolves- humans that turn into wolves during the full moon.

Vampires- supposedly dead humans that drink blood.

The basis is all human.

Vampires were human once. Even though I don't remember my human years, I know that I was human. Even Caius, as twisted as he is, was human. But most think of them as their prey seeing that they want a sort of revenge at what the human world had done to them. Now that they are more powerful, why not feast upon human flesh as a payback?

I dispelled these disturbing thoughts from my head. There was a reason why Edward and I drank from animals. We— well, Edward— missed the life humanity had granted him. He could be with his Bella. But without the longevity of vampirism, he never would have met her. I did not know what my human life had been like for me, and in a way, I was grateful for that. I was given a second chance, even if this was a warped chance. Whatever my humanity had stored, I did not wish to take it out upon the perfectly human humans. They did nothing wrong.

The black of the night lightened to a dark hard gray, signaling the arrival of dawn. The moon had almost sunk beneath the distant hills and the stars had sullenly dimmed in their luster. A pinkish streak striped the gray and the horizon had a touch of butter. Another streak, an orangeish red, banded opposite the pink. The stone in front of me lightened and I knew the sun would hit that specific spot in a couple of minutes. The wakening of the sun also signaled the wakening of the humans. Humans who weren't supposed to see us in the sun, sparkling.

"Edward." I whispered. "We have to move."

A croaking laugh emerged. "Beth, we don't have to move. Humans don't come here. And the hedges are ten feet high."

Oops.

"Sorry, I guess I'm so used to having to hide these past few days from humans seeing me in the sun. I forgot we were in a hidden garden."

He raised his head from my shoulder. The soft gold of Edward's eyes was torn, anguished. But healed. I didn't know this was possible myself but... it just was. He slowly stood, reaching down for me. I grasped his outstretched hand and was hauled quickly to my feet.

"Thanks." He nodded in return.

* * *

After that stolen night in the garden, a kind of a friendship blossomed between us, growing deep in our lives. I came with him every day to the garden, where I would be a reluctant spectator to his internal destruction. But after it, always, he was healed... for a couple of hours, at least. As the weeks grew on, the bouts of self-obliteration grew to twice a week, then once a week, then once every two weeks, then once a month. By then, he and I were close, as close as family, he once told me.

"Beth?" he had asked one day as we were in the library, amidst the high rising walls and the dusty tomes. He had pulled me out of a book that I had sworn I had read before, having a small recollection of the plot. It was called _Pride and Prejudice._

"Hhmm?" I had unconsciously replied. I was still absorbed in Mr. Darcy's coldness of character.

"You know I'll be there for you whenever you need it, right? Because I don't know what I would do without you. You're as close to me as my own family. Family smack dab in the middle of a fiery hell."

And he had said no more on the subject.

Even though Edward was down and dismal, he found something he took a small bit of satisfaction from. 'Making me flash', as he called it. Randomly, he would spurt a word, like woods or baseball. Most wouldn't make me flash, but some did. Just a small sentence was remembered. A group of phrases, Edward found, would make me flash more.

One day, I had heard a commotion down stairs. I was abruptly shaken from my thoughts, and curiosity rose to replace the temporarily forgotten daydreams. Edward ignored it.

"Shouldn't we go find out what's happening?" I had asked. He had only rolled his eyes.

" No, it's just Jane throwing a vampire fit. She throws one every time Alec is sent on a mission and she's not. You don't want to go down there, trust me." With those last two words, I was sucked down into a memory.

_I was in a hospital, people rushing past me. Anger and irritation were my main emotions. Someone was behind me, just as ticked. My head hurt a little and I stumbled from the dizziness. I turned around to confront the person… _and I had faded back to reality.

"You did it again." I stated wearily, pretending to be tired of telling him, but secretly I wanted to see him smile. That hadn't happened yet. His eyes lit up in a smile but it never reached his face, and he always turned back to whatever he had been doing, without saying a word.

Today, I had been walking in the garden, Edward just in front of me, when Alec had appeared. I think of the Volturi guard, Alec was my favorite. Santiago was a close second with Chelsea right behind but they couldn't compete with Alec. He was always calm, with an intense look on his face. He was my closest friend here, with the exception of Edward. And to add a bonus, he was the one Edward disliked the least, despite the fact that all the Volturi were "filthy demons sent to ruin me". Alec had always been kind, and patiently showed me where to go if I had become lost. Even with my perfect memory, it still happened occasionally.

"The brothers have requested your presence. They have sent me to find you."

I rolled his eyes at his polite formality. "Lead on, Alec."

I followed him, Edward slowly trailing behind. He led the way back to the castle, to the feeding room. Aro was not alone there; Marcus and Caius stood to either side of him. They rarely sat in on our meetings, usually it was just Aro, Edward, and I, sometimes with another guard present.

"Beth, Edward! How wonderful that Alec could find you." I rolled my eyes. He said this _every_ time. "I have a special request for you. There are rumors from Nomads in the North of some wild newborns. They don't hide the existence well and we need them annihilated immediately. Will you go and do this?" He phrased it as a question but we knew better. It was a demand and if we refused, _I _would be annihilated instead of the newborns. We nodded once, in unison, signaling our pitiful surrender.

"Good, then I will see you in three days time. The newborns must be gone by then." The tone of his voice indicated that we were excused. Edward had remained silent, no doubt reading the unspoken words of Aro. I turned to leave but Edward was still standing there, watching as Aro retreated to his throne.

"Come _on!_" I hissed, grabbing his sleeve and half dragging him out. He roughly wrenched his cloak out of my grasp and pulled ahead of me. His mouth was set in annoyance, and he stared straight ahead. He let up his blind pace when we reached to underground garage. Edward then started pacing, running his hands through his hair.

"Now what is it?" He glanced towards me, saw something in my eyes, then stopped moving.

"Aro is such a bastard. Guess what he didn't tell us. That there are five newborns; against a newborn and an experienced vampire? These aren't good odds."

"Well, what do we do? We can't go back. No guard would help us…" My thoughts turned momentarily to Alec, but my fragile hopes immediately plummeted. He wouldn't risk it.

"We'll just have to do it. Hopefully Fate will decide to turn the events in our favor."

Edward chose a black SUV that had good gas mileage. I didn't know much about cars so I didn't ask what else made ita good car. He unlocked the doors and climbed into the driver's seat. I stubbornly refused to get in. The engine revved.

"Beth, get in."

"No."

He sighed, frustrated. "Please get in?"

"Nuh-uh. Not unless I drive." I crossed my arms and glared at him. He glared back, then relented and climbed out.

"Only if I get to drive the rest of the time." he compromised.

"Deal." I raced around and jumped in the driver's seat. He climbed in the left side passenger. I realized I had never driven in Europe before. Everything was backwards.

"Umm…Edward? Could you please drive…" I couldn't believe I was yielding my compromise and slight win. He took in my slightly confused expression, snorted, rolled his eyes and slid back into the driver's seat, pushing me over to the passenger's side. The SUV sped down the ramp, easily going a hundred kilometers, if not more. I flinched at the intense speed- despite my virtual indestructibility, I felt a little on edge about continuing at such a rapid pace. Edward must have noticed my tense expression, because the speed meter immediately dropped twenty kilometers.

As I no longer needed to (slightly irrationally) fear for my life, I began to enjoy the drive; being in such close proximity to Edward was strangely comforting. I hazarded a glance at him- his pale hands were clenched tightly around the steering wheel. This brought me back to reality with a jolt- this was no holiday. We had a job to do- and we'd be lucky to return alive from doing it.**

* * *

**

**A/N: Cliffie!! muahahahhaha! :) sorry had to do it.  
FYI this is not really the most tensionous....oh nevermind. You'll find out later.  
Oh and to any of you who are interested, my totally awesome friend _Secret Hate of Indecision_has stories as good as her awesomeness. Go read them.**

**R&R**

**~Fate **


	7. Moscow

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers. Today is my birthday so I thought I would share the love to you! My beta has gone MIA and been grounded from the computer so updates have been on hold. This chapter is unbetaed.**

**yesterday I have been on Fanfiction for a whole year. xD lol lots of anniversaries for me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"Flight 2553 is now boarding. Please have your tickets ready at the gate." The announcement came over the intercom. Edward stood up, motioning for me to do so.

"This is our flight. We need to go." I nodded and we proceeded to the gate. We filed in without complications and found our seats fairly quickly.

"Where are we going again?" I asked looking over at him. My throat was burning uncomfortably and I wanted to know when I could get out of the air compressed aircraft and into the forest so I could hunt. I hadn't hunted for a few days and having humans this close wasn't helping. I still was a newborn, even though I had extraordinary powers.

"Kurganikha, a small town 100 kilometers from Moscow. About sixty miles, roughly converted. We'll be on the plane about 8 hours. Can you handle it?" I nodded, and turned away from him, staring out the window as we took off. This would be a long trip.

* * *

Snow covered the landscape, the soft flakes hitting the windshield. Mountain peaks were just faint outlines in the blizzard. The glow of many lights appeared faintly in the rearview mirror, slowly drawing away. The Mercedes slowed to a stop, pulling onto the shoulder. Edward stepped out, the white precipitation covering his hair instantaneously. I watched as he stared off towards the mountains, listening to the minds.

He slowly shook his head and climbed back in. He started up the car and continued towards the village. I sat back and waited, knowing he would tell me sooner or later.

An exhaled sigh forcefully escaped him, his jaw clenched in anger. He glared at the road, the car going faster and faster. I reached over and took his arm, squeezing until I knew I would cause him pain. His foot inched off the pedal.

"What's wrong?" No answer. "Edward, what's wrong? Tell me!" Still there was silence.

"Edward. What the hell is wrong. You can't do this to me. I can't protect—"

"Protect me? _Protect __**me**_?"He spat, glaring hatred filled eyes at the road. "Oh now that's twisted. The protector becomes the protected. How ironic is that? You want to know who should be protected? Do you?"

"Edward—"

"_You_ should be. A newborn. Asked to protect an 88 year old vampire. Aro is so screwed up. I can't believe this." Suddenly, the car veered of the road, crashing into the snow drift. Edward leaped out of the car and disappeared into the darkness. I sat there staring at the snow, contemplating going after him. He still hadn't told me what was wrong. But, obviously, from this heated outburst, it seemed the time in the garden hadn't done any good. He still missed _her _of course, but then again, I've never been in love. At least I don't think I've been.

I sat there for a while, not knowing if time passed at all. Time is different to a vampire. Since we have eternity to live, we know no time in human words. It might have only been a few minutes, or even hours before I started to worry. To me, he had been gone a long time.

Dreadfully, I climbed out, careful to not damage the car even more. I sprinted into the darkness, following his path. Where could he be? Horrible thoughts filled my head. What if he found the rogues and they ripped him apart. What if he was lured into a trap? What if…What if he was just hunting?

If he was, I could use the hunt too. I hadn't had time to grab a "_snack"_, since we immediately jumped into the car and drove out here_._ A few miles away, I found his scent…_surrounded by other scents._ He had been taken captive!

Quickly, I sprinted in the direction they went. I came to a little copse, filled with snow. Here, the scents split and Edward's veered off towards the bushes. Okay, maybe he wasn't captured and had just followed the scent.

I crept into the trees, seeing the shadow of Edward crouched, watching down into a little ravine. My scent finally caught up with my being and Edward flipped around and pinned me down. His teeth had grasped my throat and was about to rip it off when he paused, realizing it was me.

"Beth," he sighed resignedly. "Don't do that. You about got yourself killed. By me!" he whispered so fast and so quietly I could hardly hear him.

"What are you doing?" I asked just as softly.

"I am watching them. There are five of them, just as Aro didn't say. Come look for yourself."

I moved right next to him, side touching side. Passed the prickly braches I could see the new coven, surrounding three humans. The humans where huddled together in the middle of the circle. As I watched, a vampire danced forward, a black haired female, and bent down and bit a human, sucking gently. The newborns eyes rolled back and it started sucking faster. The human screamed, the sound ringing in my ears. The other vamps pried the female off. She turned and snarled at them, wanting more.

The other two humans, both male, cuddled the female human in their arms. They both had black hair like the girl. The girl had stopped screaming, the anguished cries decreasing to hushed whimpers. The others had bite marks in their necks also.

"They're siblings." Edward whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him.

"When are they…" I trailed off, not wanting to hear the answer. He gave it anyway.

"When are they going to kill them?" I nodded. "In a couple minutes. They'll do this dance 'till they get tired of it. Then they'll kill them nice and slow."

I anxiously searched his face. "What do we do? How can we save them?" Edward lowered his head, not meeting my eyes.

"We can't save them. They know too much. Either we let them kill the humans, or we kill them ourselves. We can't let them live."

Hypocrite! How dare he suggest that when he himself let his Bella live. Were these humans not as good has his human? Is it because he loved Bella and these humans were worth nothing. They had lives, parents worrying about them even now. And to just let them die when we can save them? Cruelty, that's what it is. Just downright plain cruelty.

"How can you? How can you say that when you let your Bella—"

A cold hand seized my throat squeezing until I couldn't breathe. I met his enraged topaz eyes.

"Never, _never _talk about her that way. She was different. She wouldn't tell anybody, not one." His tone signaled the end of the discussion. He let me go and went back to watching the newborns.

How can I save them? _Can_ I save them? I don't know. Maybe….maybe, just maybe I could do it. Maybe I could save them. But it would have to be fast and hidden from Edward. There was a slight chance I would succeed, and I took it.

The newborns were slowly going crazed with blood lust. One of the boys was bleeding; they wouldn't be alive much longer. Finally, one snapped. He lunged to the humans. My maternal side kicked in. I wouldn't let any of the humans harmed anymore by these miscreants. I sprang from the underbrush, knocking into the newborn and sending us tumbling over the humans. I had the element of surprise; I was on top. I got my teeth in his flesh and started ripping. His head came off followed quickly by other body parts.

Edward had followed me out and was now battling three at once. The last one; the only female left, had snuck around me and had a human in its grasp. I pried her off, quickly dismantling her. The boy was unconscious; his brother and sister huddled together, staring at me in terror. I bent down to their level.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I gently whispered, while inching my shields around them. Soon, Edward wouldn't hear them. In the back of my mind, crouching in a ball, I found a lost part of my talent. I experimentally wrapped it around them.

One of the newborns had escaped from Edwards engagement and had come barreling towards the fresh blood. As soon as the extra shield wrapped around them, the vampire had stopped and looked around bewilderingly, to him, they had disappeared.

"Run as fast as you can to the village. Got it?" They nodded. "You'll be protected for a little bit and I'll bring your brother. Now _go!_" The girl bolted out of the valley, her brother right behind her. I kept my shield with them, watching them go. I listened to the failing heart of their brother.

_Tharrump. Tharrump….Tharrump…Tharummp… _Silence.

The blood stopped rushing and indistinctly dropped a degree. It was gradually cooling. I shook my head at the loss. Edwards hand rested tenderly on my shoulders. I turned and buried my head in his sternum. His strong arms held me.

"Where are the others?"I gestured with my head in the direction opposite of the way they had run.

"They ran and a newborn went after them. He got to them before I could. They're dead."I replied, grateful that I couldn't hear their heartbeats anymore.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Beth?"

"Could you, leave me…alone? Just for a while. I want to bury them and pay the dead their respect."

"I can help..."

"NO!" I said a little too hastily. "I just want to be alone. Please, Edward, just go back to the car." I pushed on his chest. He got the message and left, vanishing among the shadowed shapes.

Quickly, I dug in the dirt with my bare hands, making a shallow grave. I gently laid the body in and cover it with soil. Pulling a lighter from my pocket, I lit the remaining parts to ash, to leave it to be blown away in the wind. Dusting my granite hands off, I followed the two teenagers scent. I over took them easily. They were out of breath, doggedly pushing on.

"Stop." I called. The girl looked back, skidding to a halt.

"My brother?" She asked in English with a heavy Russian accent. I shook my head.

"Didn't make it. He died bravely though. You should be proud of him." The girl's eyes flashed.

"Proud? Proud that he died by a monsters lust? What kind of death is that? It's sacrifice. Not death. And there you stand, a monster yourself, claiming to have helped us and instead you have doomed us!

"I won't be able to sleep for months, with terrifying vivid images flashing through my dreams. You should have let them kill us so we won't have to explain to my mother why her son won't be coming home." At the end of her rant she crumpled to the ground. Her brother crouched beside her. I attempted to help; he brother glared at me, saying "Keep back, you monster." I hesitantly stepped back. After her tears had subsided, she glanced up at me.

"Besides all things, thank-you for saving my brother and mine lives. And for attempting to save my other… brother." Her brother pulled her up and they turned back to the village.

"Wait." They glanced back. "Don't tell anybody, ok? My partner wanted to let you die because you knew too much. I kind of betrayed him and saved you. So don't tell anybody." They nodded and disappeared towards their home. I ran back to the car where Edward was waiting, the Mercedes purring softly.

"Ready to go?" I didn't reply. He took my silence as some sort of consent and flipped around, heading back to the airport and to the unheeded wrath of Aro.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it. Finally, action. Not the dirty kind you perverts! EEWW! **

**Reviews act as presents...*hinthint***

**~Fate**


End file.
